


Les Misérables-inspired Haikus

by RedThePear



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedThePear/pseuds/RedThePear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of haikus inspired by various moments/characters of Les Misérables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jean Valjean

**Author's Note:**

> The first haiku is inspired by Jean Valjean and the symbolic candlesticks that follow him through the entire story.

Silver candlesticks  
Have followed through the seasons  
A man's rise and fall


	2. U.F

Luxembourg gardens  
On fragile spring flowerbeds  
Fallen white lace lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This haiku was inspired by the handkerchief incident in the Brick (where Marius finds a lost handkerchief embroidered U.F, thinks it's Cosette's and treasures it for a while though it's actually Valjean's)


	3. Jehan Prouvaire

Poems still unread  
Go with the shots and last shouts  
June nights reek of blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something on Prouvaire's death at the barricade *sniffles*


	4. Deliverance

Bonds instead of throat  
The convict let the Law loose  
Blade shines with mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This haiku is on Valjean's action of setting Javert free while he's caught as a spy on the barricades.


	5. Emprisonment

Golden loaf of bread  
Sits in the snow as they go  
Winter closes in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find this one pretty bad, maybe I'll modify it later... But hey, anyways! This poem was inspired by Valjean's arrestation.


	6. The Convict

Nineteen years a slave  
The beast the Law created  
Finally is loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crappy symbolism for this haiku telling of Valjean's leave of Toulon.


	7. So close

Back against the wall  
The tiger sure of his catch...  
Lark and man are gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The daring escape into the convent and Javert's terrible false joy are the theme of this haiku.


End file.
